Tsunayoshi, Cloud guardian of Varia
by Joey Bermuda Ketail
Summary: What if Tsuna's parents abandoned him? What is Xanxus found him and took him in? What if Tsuna had Cloud flames, not Sky flames? What if Tsuna was the Cloud guardian of Varia?
1. A new begining

**Tsunayoshi Cloud guardian of Varia**

**Summary- What if Tsuna's parents abandoned him? What is Xanxus found him and took him in? What if Tsuna had Cloud flames, not Sky flames? What if Tsuna was the Cloud guardian of Varia?**

Chapter 1 – A new beginning

_**-Italy, Tsunayoshi Sawada, age 5, 12:00-**_

"Tsu-kun, Mama, Papa and Nats-kun are going to the hotel and come right back for you. Stay here like a good boy, ne?" Nana, a mother of Tsunayoshi and Natsu, said to the eldest of her sons, Tsuna. Tsuna nodded. Of course he was going to stay here. Why would he want to go away from mama? Nana kissed Tsuna on the forehead and turned to Iemitsu who did the same. Natsu gave Tsuna a big hug, though he too did not know why they were going to pick his Tsuna-nii later.

Nana, Iemitsu, and Natsu walked away from Tsuna, who was sitting to a bench in the park.

They originally lived in Namimori, Japan but visited Italy for vacation. Tsuna waited and waited for hours. He played with the leaves and fingers, waiting for mama, papa, and Natsu-kun. Papa taught Tsuna and Natsu Italian so Tsuna could always ask for directions, but he believed in Mama and Papa. But he didn't know.

_**-Iemitsu, Nana, & Natsu-**_

Nana, Iemitsu, and Natsu drove for hours. Natsu was curious to when they were going to pick up his Tsuna-nii. They arrived at the airport at 5:00. Natsu held Nana's hand as they walked in. Natsu go too curious that he had to ask.

"Mama, where's my Tsuna-nii?" Natsu innocently asked his mother. Nana looked down at her son as tears fell. Natsu was startled. He turned to his Papa, who looked away with unshed tears once their eyes made contact.

Natsu was getting scared. What happened to his Tsuna-nii? Why are mama and papa sad? Does it have to do with his Tsuna-nii?

"Nats-kun, Tsu-kun's not going to be with us anymore…" Nana said with a sad smile as she bent down to her son. "So, please don't mention Tsu-kun to mama and papa."

Natsu cried. His Tsuna-nii was gone? He was not with his Tsuna-nii anymore? Why…?

_**-With Tsuna-**_

It was 3 days since his mama, papa, and ototou left. He only had a little money left from what his papa gave him. He only ate one meal a day and a small drink a day. He knew. He knew his papa and mama left him to fend for himself, but he just wouldn't believe it. Why would they not want Tsu-kun? Was Tsu-kun being a bad boy…? Is that why mama told Tsu-kun to be a good boy and this was his punishment?

Why…?

Tsuna sat on the same bench his mama and papa told him to stay on. He still waited for them. Days pasted and Tsuna stayed in the same bench waiting for them. He wouldn't move no matter what weather came. It was even storming, but Tsuna wouldn't move an inch from the bench. He waited and waited with his head down. Days past and Tsuna couldn't keep count and he ran out of money. No one approached him out of pity and disgust, but Tsuna didn't care. He waited for his mama and papa and Nats-kun.

It was morning and the first thing that happened to Tsuna was that his stomach growled, but he just ignored it. No one would approach him like always until…

"Hey, are you okay." A voice from behind said.

Tsuna turned around and saw a boy some years older than him. He had natural black hair that framed half of his face. He had brown eyes and fairly expensive clothing.

"Hey, why are you here? I even saw you sitting on the same bench even when it was storming." The boy said. Tsuna stared but started talking, though his voice was hoarse from not talking for so long.

"I'm…waiting for Mama and Papa to come pick me up." He said in almost a whisper. Just then, Tsuna's stomach growled loudly, indicating that he hadn't eaten in a while.

Xanxus felt sad for the boy. "How long have you been waiting for your mama and papa?" He asked gently, sitting next to the boy.

"Tsu-kun doesn't know. He lost track. I think Tsu-kun was here for about a month…" Xanxus's eyes widened as Tsuna said that. How could someone do that to their child…? Giving away a child was something, but _abandoning_ one. That was so inhuman.

"I'm Xanxus. And you're Tsu-kun?" Xanxus asked. Tsuna nodded.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada. But you can call me Tsuna or Tsu-kun." Tsuna said.

"Come with me, Tsuna. I'll take you home and you can have all you can eat! But we'll have to keep you in my room so no one finds you, okay." Xanxus said and gently took Tsuna's hand and started to gently pull him away from the bench, but Tsuna wouldn't let go of the bench.

"No! Mama and Papa told Tsu-kun to be a good boy and stay by the bench!" Tsuna fought, but with Xanxus being the older one, he was stronger.

"Your mama and papa aren't coming for you! They left you here to fend for yourself!" Xanxus yelled at Tsuna as he cried. Xanxus pulled Tsuna into a tight hug as the rain fell. They were too caught up in the hug that they didn't even bother to get under cover.

"Just come with me. You can live with me, and I'll tell the maids that they can't go into my room, no matter what my father says, no one will find you, no matter what!" Xanxus assured. Tsuna hugged Xanxus and cried for hours. Xanxus held Tsuna until he ran out of tears and fell asleep. He picked Tsuna up bridle style. He carried him to his house. He carried Tsuna to the back of the house and avoided the people and his fathers guardians that passed by. Finally, he got to his room and gently placed Tsuna on the bed. He waited outside of his room until he saw the maid he just wanted to see.

"Maira!" He called. The maid, now dubbed as Maira, walked up to Xanxus.

"What do you need, master Xanxus?" she asked. She had long brown hair that reached her collar bone and was the average height in Italy. She meet Xanxus even before Ninth found out that he was his son.

"Cut the formalities, you know I hate it when you say it." Xanxus said. He was the only one he could trust because she gained loyalty even before she realized who he really was. "I'll tell you a secret that you cannot, absolutely, tell anyone! Not even my dad!" Xanxus said, completely serious. She nodded. Xanxus lead her into the room and she gasped when she was Tsuna.

"This is Tsuna. His parents abandoned him here. He's most likely from Japan. He's far from home but I doubt he can even call it his home. He was waiting and waiting for them on a bench in the park for about a month because they told him they would come back for him. Those bastards, they're not even human. But anyway, can you bring him food. He's starved." Xanxus said and Maira came out of her shock once she heard the last sentence.

"Of course! Who could do such a thing?" She scurried out of the room and ran to the kitchen.

"Thank, Maira." Xanxus said in a low whisper but Maira heard and smiled as she ran out to get food. She would not tell a single soul. Xanxus stared at the direction she left. She was truly his best friend.

"Hmm…" Xanxus turned around and saw that Tsuna was waking up. He ran over to the edge of the bed and waited. It wasn't long. Tsuna opened his red eyes and stared at Xanxus.

"Hey, you're okay. You're in my house." Xanxus soothed as Tsuna sat up, rubbing his sore eyes. "I told my best friend and maid, Maira, about you. She promised not to tell anyone. Not even my father." Tsuna and Xanxus talked about things that had nothing to do about Tsuna's parents. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Xanxus, it's Maira with the food. Is Tsuna-san awake?" She asked as she opened the door. She sighed of relief when she saw Tsuna was awake. Tsuna tensed. "Hello, I'm Maira. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you being here. I brought you food." Tsuna relaxed his muscles and Maira lock the door and gave Tsuna plenty of food. He thanked her and she smiled at his kindness. He ate the food at a slow pace because he didn't want to upset his stomach. He thanked her once again when he was full and finished every scrap.

Xanxus waited and waited for Tsuna.

Every day, it turned into a routine. Xanxus and Tsuna would stay in _their_ room and talk and play, Maira would bring food, everyone was informed that Xanxus did **not **want anyone in his room with the exception of Maira, and both of them sleep together. Maira's most memorable morning was when she went to wake them up and she saw both of them asleep on their bed with their legs and arms tangled together. She didn't want to wake up but it was too cute to leave unnoticed so she took a picture. She showed them and they turned red as tomatoes, but she wouldn't delete it no matter what. They loved each other like no other family could. Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into moths, months turned into years, and for year and years, they stayed together.

They thought their paradise would last forever, but it never does.

It turned into that faithful day when Xanxus found his father's diary. He wasn't even his father. He felt betrayed. Tsuna and Maira tried their best to cheer them up, but nothing would work. Then, Xanxus confronted both of them. He asked them to leave with him. Of course, Tsuna and Maira said yes immediately and within a few days after Maira got her paycheck and Xanxus got some (lots of) money from his fath- Timotoe, they left. They would be able to take care of themselves. Tsuna was 7, Xanxus 12, and Maira was 26, so they could fend for themselves.

Even though they left, it still wasn't enough for Xanxus. He created a group called Varia that consist of Squalo, a Mafioso he meet at a meeting, Viper, or now Mammon, an Arcobaleno who only cared about money, Belphegor, a prince, Levithan or Levi, one with loyalty to Xanxus, Tsunayoshi, one who cared and loved Xanxus, Lussuria, a crazy but loving man who loved other man and cute stuff, And Xanxus, leader of them all.

Rain, Mist, Storm, Thunder, Cloud, Sun, and Sky. A group connected by a bond no one can understand nor feel yet it was only noticed by that family itself.

They train and set an attack to the Vongola mansion. It was disaster. They called it Cradle Affair. They took out mostly everyone except the Ninth generation. Ninth and Xanxus fought, though they didn't notice that Tsuna and Squalo were watching. Ninth froze Xanxus. He actually had the _nerve_ to tell Xanxus he had no heart. Xanxus has the biggest heart in the whole world! Tsuna was about to run out there but Squalo held him back and covered his mouth. Tsuna tried to get out of the grip, crying, but he was too physically and mentally weak. Xanxus turned to them when Ninth didn't notice and looked Tsuna straight in the eye and mouthed one word

'_Run'_

At that moment, the ice completely froze him and fell unconscious. Once Squalo informed the rest of the Varia while Tsuna was sleeping, the whole Varia trained and trained. They taught Maira some moves to defend herself. They studied on how to try to unfreeze Xanxus.

Tsuna waited and waited for Xanxus.

It took eight years, but their work paid off. They unfroze Xanxus by steeling the Vongola rings. Though the other half of the rings, Vongola got back, they didn't care.

They had their boss back.

**Okay, Okay. Done! Phew! It's 2:59 am! Haha! I can't believe it! There is defiantly more! If anyone reads this…All well…**


	2. Knowing what's coming next

Tsunayoshi Cloud guardian of Varia

Chapter 2 – Knowing what's coming next

"VOOOIIII! Tsuna! Wake up!" Squalo screamed in front of Tsuna's door. Tsuna was a very heavy sleeper so Squalo had to bang on the door. "VOOOIII! WAKE UP!" Squalo yelled until the door opened.

"What is it, Squ-nii?" Tsuna asked while rubbing his eyes. Squalo almost had a nose bleed. He swears, he's going to friggin kill whoever abandoned him!

"You do realize its 5:30. And Boss wants to talk to us at the dinner table." Squalo said, looking down at the 14 year old kid. _'He's pretty small for his age…' _Squalo noticed and stared at the small figure. Tsuna noticed and asked what it was but Squalo just shook his head. Tsuna just shrugged it off and yawned. He hated getting up.

"But what does Xanxus-nii want?" Tsuna lazily asked, though he was truly genuine curious. Usually, he would wait until Tsuna got up to tell them, but if Xanxus woke him in the middle of a nap, it was serious.

"It's about Vongola." Tsuna immediately snapped out of his laziness and got serious. Ever since he found out that his dad was involved in the Mafia, Vongola no less, he hated it to the core. He could never forgive them. Thought…he didn't know about Natsu…He truly didn't know if he hated him too. He never knew that they were going to leave him. All well. It doesn't matter.

"Let's go." Tsuna and Squalo walked over to the dinner room and opened the doors. Everyone was sitting down…If you could call it that. Belphegor was annoying Mammon, who was counting his pack of money. Levi was standing next to Xanxus like a shadow, per usual. Lussuria was cooing over a picture, probably over a new guy that he though was cute. And Xanxus was sitting on his throne like a badass. Or so Tsuna thought.

Once Xanxus saw Squalo, he threw a wine bottle at his head.

"Trash." Xanxus acknowledged his presence in his own way. Tsuna snickered in the background while Squalo got mad.

"VOOOIII! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU IDIOT FOR A BOSS?!" Squalo earned another wine bottle at his head. Tsuna laughed out louder.

"Shut up, Trash." Xanxus said. "Now sit. We have to talk." Everyone quieted down and took their seats. "That Vongola trash found a candidate trash. It's Natsu, your brother." Xanxus said to Tsuna as his eyes widened. Natsu was going to be Vongola Decimo. No! Everyone turned to Tsuna in shock. Bel even stopped smiling and Mammon stopped counting his money.

"N-Natsu…Is the next Vongola leader…?" Tsuna asked in shock. "How…? I know that Iemitsu, our…dad…, is the CEDEF leader, but how…?" Xanxus looked at Tsuna in the eye.

"That Vongola Primo trash moved to Japan when Secondo was appointed leader and you're his great-great-great-great-great-great-grandson. But that trash doesn't matter. What does matter is if you're in or not." Xanxus asked. He was concerned about Tsuna, but he would never say that. He was kind of scared that Tsuna didn't want anything to do with them anymore. But Tsuna would never leave Xanxus's side. Never in a million years.

Tsuna looked Xanxus in the eyes serious. "Of course I'm in. He's not my brother anymore." Everyone let a silent sigh of relief. Though they all knew Tsuna wouldn't leave them, they were still scared. Xanxus then took away the silent moment.

"When the Vongola trash got the other half of the Vongola rings back, they didn't get just half of them. They got it all. They replace half with fake rings." Xanxus said as he held up half of the say ring and crushed it.

"Fake?!...So, boss," Squalo said and they looked at him. "What are we going to do?" Everyone turned to Xanxus.

"Were heading to Japan, and we will exterminate them."

**~To Japan~**

Two members and three more subordinates of Varia jumped over the rooftops of Namimori. They soon can to a stop on a tall building that can see almost all of Namimori.

"This town…Is where Half Vongola Rings are located?" The first member said to the other, as the subordinates kneeled on one knee as respect.

"No mistake, as long as Squalo wasn't lying." The smaller member with a squeaky voice said.

"Mammon, can you do a thoughtography?" The first one said to the smaller one, Mammon.

"I guess I have no choice." Mammon said. "You'll owe me, Levi A Than." Levi kept quiet. "Levi, your ring was…?"

"Thunder." **(A/N On the first chapter, I wrote Lightning. I'm sorry about that! I just get so confused! They use lightning yet it's called thunder! I'll change it! Uh! I'm so…It's just…I…Gyaaa…I'm just going to shut up…)**

"Hm," Mammon said as he took out a small piece of paper. "So we need to find the other half of the Thunder Ring." Mammon held out the paper in front of his face. "It will be easy. I just need to find the vibration that is tugging on your ring. Here I go." Mammon held his head high. "Thoughtography." Mammon called and sneezed on it so the snot came out and glowed. **(A/N …?)**

"That is just so disturbing but I can't look away…" Levi said in disgust. Once Mammon was done, it showed a small map of where the other half of the ring was.

"It's close." Mammon said. "A point 205 meters to the south. 801 meters to the west."

Levi turned to the extra three. "Go. You know what to do. The Varia Levi Lightning force with take the ring and kill the holder and those who get in our way." Levi and the three subordinates jumped away and Mammon was left alone.

Mammon smiled, if you could call it that...more liked smirked "It's like the color of blood."

**~Natsu & Basil~**

Natsu, Reborn and Basil were walking back from Natsu's harsh training in the mountains. Basil kept telling Natsu how he has much talent and Natsu kept complaining. Basil started talking about his master and Natsu kept asking who his master was but Reborn cut in and said he will know soon. Basil and Reborn shared a small laugh when Natsu was thinking of what his master looked like.

Once they got home, Iemitsu was there to greet him.

"D-dad?!" Natsu stuttered in shock.

"I was just about to head off. It seems we had _uninvited guests _that arrived sooner than expected" Reborn and Basil put their guard up. Reborn steeped up.

"Already?" He asked. Iemitsu nodded.

"No mistake."

"It's too soon." Reborn said.

"It was unexpected that they found out so soon. But…they _are _the Varia. I would say it was Xanxus's super institution."

Natsu was confused. "W-what are you talking about?"

"The Varia is in Japan." Natsu screamed.

"T-those scary guys?!" He screamed. "Wait. How do you know about them?" Iemitsu turned to Basil.

"I'm going to check up on the guardians and explain everything to them. Help me, Basil"

"Hai, master." Basil said.

"What?! Master?!" Natsu yelled, surprised. Basil nodded. Natsu looked at his dad. "Master?" Iemitsu nodded and pointed at himself.

"Master." Natsu turned into goo and fell on the floor.

"I'll explain everything to you later, Natsu." Iemitsu said to his son, who was still sitting on the floor. Natsu then looked him in the eye with a serious look.

"Then will you explain what happened to my Tsuna-nii?" He said but immediately took it back and slapped himself on the mouth. He knew he had gone too far. Iemitsu looked taken aback and stared wide eyed at his son. Reborn didn't know who Tsuna was. When they were born, Iemitsu kept the information S-class, so even Reborn didn't know much. All he knew was that Nana was pregnant. So who was this Tsuna? Was he Natsu's older brother? Basil was just lost.

Natsu looked down. "Sorry…" He mumbled. He just couldn't help it. He can't even remember his own brother by memory. He only has one picture of him because his mom burned all the other pictures of Tsuna and them. He hid one of the pictures. It was both of them, smiling, under a tree. It was Natsu's best day of his life. When they were in Italy, Tsuna was just gone and kaa-san said she didn't want him to mention Tsuna again to them, but it was to be expected. He was gone and his parents never told him what happened to Tsuna.

"Just…" Iemitsu looked away. "Keep it a secret from mom for now, okay?"

They all kept silent but Iemitsu knew they had to break it.

"The enemy's advance party is the Levi Lightning Squad. Their squad is one of the highest combat skills among Varia. They'll come after the half Vongola Ring of Thunder. I worry about out Thunder holder, for he is still too immature. I'll send help as soon as I contact the other guardians, but it'll take time. Natsu, take the Guardian of Thunder into custody. Basil, let's go" Basil nodded. Both of them left Natsu panicking.

"Calm down, Natsu." Reborn said, not in the slightest comforting.

"How can I calm down?!"

"Follow Iemitsu's directions and go protect your Thunder guardian."

"…Who's the Thunder guardian?"

**~Levi & subordinates~**

Levi and the three subordinates landed on an empty road.

"This is the area." One subordinate said

"It's empty." Levi deadpanned.

'_Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious Levi-sama." _One of the subordinates thought but would never say out loud. He would be killed on the spot. Hey, they were still humans.

"Find him." Levi ordered. The three immediately got to work and jumped away.

"As expected, your work is the fastest and the most expedient within Varia, Levi." A squeaky voice of Mammon, who appeared out of nowhere, said. "With your diligence and brutality, you could become second-in-command." Levi looked away.

"I'm not interested in that. Aren't you going to look for the Guardian of the Mist?"

"Haste makes waste" Mammon said. "According to Squalo, these guys are amateurs. As the Mist, I'll just observe." Mist started wrapping around Mammon like a blanket. "See you." He said and disappeared in the Mist.

"Did you find him?" Levi said though a small microphone that the other subordinates also had.

"300 meters to the west. There are three children, including some infants."

**~Natsu & Reborn~**

"Reborn you told me it would take about 10 day!" Natsu said as he and Reborn were running.

"We can't help that they came." Reborn said.

"Natsu-kun!" Natsu turned around and saw Kyoko and Haru.

"Did Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin come home yet?" Kyoko asked concerned.

"We got split up!" Haru said, equally concerned.

"I don't think they go home yet."

"What are we going to do? We've been looking all over for them, but…" Haru said.

"It'll be fine! Once they get hungry, they'll come home." Natsu said, glancing at Reborn. "It's nothing to worry about!" Natsu said. Reborn cut in.

"Not good." He said. All of them turned to them. "We need to find them before they do."

**~The kids~**

"Lambo-san's hungry…" Lambo said as he dragged on Fuuta's leg

"Lambo, you're heavy, walk on your own." Fuuta said as I-pin called Lambo spoiled.

"Fuuta, stingy stingy!" Lambo complained.

"Why am I?!" Fuuta wondered. "It's your fault we got split up!" They complained to each other for a time, remembering how Lambo got them separated. They didn't notice the man standing on the roof above them.

The subordinate looked down at them.

"Uno to Captain Levi, they're just children." The member of the Varia Levi Lightning squad, Uno, said. "Nothing seems odd about them."

"This is Douhet. I do not see anyone who it can be at 12 0' clock." Levi stayed quiet.

"Trea reporting. I do not see anyone who could be it at 2 o' clock either"

Levi finally talked. "It's one of the three children." He said. "Uno, you know what to do. Take care of them. Douhet, Trea, head there as well. Don't let one live." They all jumped to where Uno was as Uno set his sword with lighting. Uno jumped down in front of the children.

"W-who are you?" Fuuta asked as the younger hid behind him. "What do you want?" He asked scared.

"What, you want to play with Lambo-sama? I'm so popular! Bow down to the Lambo-sama!" Lambo said as he walked up to the unknown man.

Uno swung his sword and hit in front of Lambo. Lambo screamed and was flung back by the force. Fuuta gave a cry.

"Won't forgive!" I-pin said in broken language. "Defeat villain!" She ran up to Uno and jumped, giving a fighting cry.

Natsu ran toward where the children were. He called them but then heard someone scream.

"Help us!"

"Over there!" Reborn said as both moved in the direction of the pled.

"Stay away!" Natsu turned the corner and saw Fuuta running while carrying a hurt I-pin and Lambo.

"Fuuta!" Natsu called.

"Natsu-nii!" He called.

"Fuuta! Be careful!" Natsu called. Fuuta turned around and saw the man with his sword held high. "I'm not going to make it! Fuuta!"

Right when Uno was going to swing down, he got punch by someone and before he knew it, he was unconscious. Natsu paused.

"Vongola family's Guardian of the Sun, Colonello's number 1 student, Sasagawa Ryohei, cometh!" The puncher, now known as Ryohei, announced his presence.

"That's not all." Both turned to Reborn.

"This is Douhet. Target sighted. Commencing attack." Douhet said to Levi through the microphone. Douhet jumped through the trees and prepared to attack but was swung at by the butt of a sword and fell unconscious.

"This is Trea. Uno and Douhet were taken out by someone. I will continue the mission." Trea said from a rooftop through the microphone. He turned the lightning surrounding the sword into an energy blast. He was about to attack until he saw dynamites and they exploded on top of him.

Natsu looked at the small gang in front of him. There was Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo, Fuuta, and I-pin.

"E-Everyone!" Natsu said. Reborn smirked.

"Looks like Iemitsu was in time."

Fuuta ran up and hugged Natsu. "Natsu-nii, it was scary!"

Yamamoto put a bandage on I-pin's scratch, and Lambo complained about being hungry.

"They were weaker than I imagined." Ryohei said "It was a breeze!"

"They're just low ranks within Varia. Very low." Reborn said "The truly frightening one is…" Reborn cut off his sentence and looked toward a certain direction. The others also looked where he was looking. "He's coming." Reborn said. They all kept their guards up.

Just then, Levi jumped out and saw his subordinates on the ground.

"Did you do this?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. "Who is the holder of the Thunder Ring?" Levi stared at them. "Is it that brat with curly hair?"

Lambo knew he was talking about him and got scared out of his wits.

"T-that's not it! It an m-misunderstanding!" Natsu tried to lie.

"If you get it the way, I'll kill you." Levi didn't threat, he told them the truth and they knew it. Levi took hold of two of the things coming out from his back.

'_Not good, he's totally on a different level from the rest.' _Natsu thought.

"Hold on, Levi." A voice from behind said just when Levi was going to attack. Levi stopped. Five people and a giant machine came from behind him out of nowhere.

"You can't hunt them by yourself!" A man from with a green Mohawk on the right side of his head said. "Share the pray." He said.

"The situation seems to have changed." A baby with a hoodie that covered his eyes said. "The other Guardians of the Rings are here." He turned to Reborn and Reborn looked up at him.

"Ushishishishi!" A man with blond hair that covered his eyes and a tiara laughed.

A big metal machine puffed out smoke from a tube.

A familiar burnet just let out a big sigh bored. Natsu stopped in his tracks.

"T-Tsuna…-nii…?" He asked out loud. Everyone stared at Natsu. Tsuna looked up at Natsu.

He took a step forward and Natsu's friends took their fighting stances, but Tsuna kept on walking.

Tsuna smiled. "It's good to see you again, Natsu-ototou. Hehe, haven't said that in, what, 10 years…? I don't know." Natsu's friends were about to attack him, but Natsu wordlessly told them not to.

Tsuna reached Natsu and hugged him like a real brother. Natsu was still in shock and Bel stopped smiling. "I don't blame you. You didn't know what they were doing. It wasn't you fault so I don't hate you, however…" Tsuna punched him in the stomach and Natsu let out a strangled choke. Tsuna jumped away before Natsu's friends could attack him. Belphegor started laughing again. "You are training to be Vongola Decimo. _**Only**_ Xanxus is allowed to be Decimo." Tsuna go to the Varia group. Tsuna smiled sadly at Natsu. "I'm sorry, Nats-kun. '_Mama and papa'_ abandoned me." Tsuna said mockingly as he said he talked about his 'parents'. "I'm not going to trust someone I haven't seen for about 10 years. I'm the cloud drifting away from others, yet, I'm still bound to the sky." Tsuna explained his reason to being cloud.

They were all quiet, for there was nothing to say. Then Squalo noticed something.

"VOOIII! How dare you trick me, you trash!" Squalo yelled to Natsu, the supposed 'trash'.

"T-that's that guy!" Natsu yelled. Yamamoto put his guard up.

"That bastard…!" Gokudera said.

"Hehe!" Squalo laughed.

"Move out of the way." A man came out from behind Squalo and pushed him out of the way.

"I'd never thought I'd see him again." Reborn said and everyone looked at the new man. "Xanxus."

Everyone froze. Xanxus looked at them all and then glared at Natsu. Natsu fell flat on the ground and couldn't look away from the new scary man, their leader most likely. Nobody could move. The only thing that ruined the moment was that Tsuna ran up to Xanxus and since Xanxus was much taller than Tsuna, he was able to swing back and forth on his arm.

"Sawada Natsu." Xanxus said as his had glowed. Lussuria and the rest excluding Tsuna stepped back in shock.

"You're was going to use that so soon? Here?!" Lussuria said.

"Are you going to get us too?!" Squalo said as he covered his eyes.

"Oh no. It's dangerous. Run." Reborn said as he took a step back.

"Die!" Xanxus said and the flames grew brighter. Natsu covered his eyes. Just then, a giant ax came flying in front of them and Xanxus stopped.

"Hold on Xanxus." Xanxus looked to the side and saw one of the people he hated most. Sawada Iemitsu. "I'll take it from here." The whole Varia glared at Iemitsu and Tsuna looked away, in hopes he wouldn't notice it was him. Natsu didn't even bother to look at him. He tells him not to talk about his Tsuna-nii again, and Tsuna's right here. Tsuna even said they abandoned him.

"Iemitsu." Xanxus said in disgust.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Squalo yelled in anger. He'll never forgive Iemitsu for abandoning Tsuna.

"Your subordinates are going to point their swords at the external advisor, Xanxus?" Iemitsu and Xanxus glared at each other. Natsu wonder what was going on but he didn't what to look at his dad, the one who betrayed him and Tsuna. The Vongola Guardians watched in astonishment.

"I'll never forgive you for what you did, Bastard Iemitsu!" Squalo yelled. "All you know how to do is run away, you coward!"

"What did you say?!" Basil yelled back and held his weapon high. Iemitsu told Basil to hold on by one motion of his hand.

"I wasn't running." Iemitsu said, though he was thinking of something else. Squalo was talking about him abandoning Tsuna. "I was-"

"Oh yeah! Is that why you **ABANDONED TSUNA?!**" Squalo yelled and the rest of Varia got very mad at Iemitsu. Iemitsu stopped and stared wide eyed.

"H-how do y-you know…?" He asked surprised.

"Do you really not remember me, _Dad_?" Tsuna can out from behind and stepped out so Iemitsu could see him. Iemitsu stared at him.

"T-Tsunayoshi…" Iemitsu said and his eyes got watery. "My…son-"

"I'm not your son. Not anymore since you _**abandoned me in Italy!" **_Tsuna yelled in rage. "If it weren't for Xanxus, I would be dead. And I bet that's what you and Nana were hoping for, right?" Tsuna asked with a fake smile.

"N-no, that n-not-"

"Just forget it." Tsuna cut Iemitsu off. "Just tell us what you were talking about."

Iemitsu stared at Tsuna. Tsuna…wasn't his son…? _'I…did abandon him in Italy…I have absolutely no right to call him my son…" _Iemitsu cleared his throat.

"I was waiting on a response from the 9th. I've had issues with your conduct and the 9th approval of it. I sent a letter with my doubts and questions, and I have his answer." Iemitsu held up a letter. "It's direct from the 9th."

'_How does he know all of this?!' _Natsu thought and Reborn read him like an open book.

"External Advisor." Reborn said. "This is his post in Vongola. During emergencies, he has the right to succeed the Boss. He's number 2. He also has equal part in choosing a successor. So he can give half the Vongola rings to whomever he chooses. If both half of the half Vongola Rings are put together, it creates the Vongola Rings. In other words, you must have both halves to become the boss. Though, it's rare for the boss and external advisor to choose different candidates."

Basil walked up to them and gave Natsu the letter. "It's the direct order from 9th."

Both Xanxus and Natsu opened in and a flame popped out from the top. Xanxus read it, along with Tsuna at his shoulder, though having to stand on his toes to read it.

"So that's the 9th dying will flame. No doubt, it's a direct order." Mammon said.

"I can't read Italian!" Natsu cried. "What does it say?!"

Iemitsu cut in. "To put it bluntly, It says, Up until now, I thought Sawada Natsu was the best successor, and acted as such, however, I changed by institution and chose a new successor. My son, Xanxus, he is truly worthy to become Decimo." Tsuna scoffed.

"Of course he is." He said and continued reading.

Natsu was surprised "He's 9th son?!" He wondered out loud. Bad habit. Reborn's going to punish him

"But there are those who will be unhappy with my decision. Iemitsu fought against handing the Vongola Rings over to Xanxus. I do not wish for my family to fight against each other." Iemitsu continued. "So, we will have a battle on who will be the next successor." He said. "Vongola successor candidate, Sawada Natsu!" Natsu gulped. "Also a successor, Xanxus!" Xanxus narrowed his gaze. "The Vongola rings you require to become Decimo…, to decide who has the right…We devise a battle between Natsu's family and Varia!" Iemitsu said. "After that, it just says to wait for directions." When Iemitsu finished, two women jumped out of trees.

"We're sorry to keep you waiting." They said in usion. "During this ring conflict, we will be the judges. We are from the Cervello organization. We serve directly under the 9th." One said

Another started "Out decisions are those of the 9th's." One held up a note with the 9th dying will flame. "9th believes this will please all members." They turned to Xanxus. "Xanxus-sama, do you have any objections?" One asked. Xanxus glared. "Thank you very much" They said as they nodded.

"Wait, I have an objection." They turned to Iemitsu. "As the external Advisor, I have never heard of the Cervello Organization. How can I let you judge when the future of Vongola is at stake?" He said.

"We serve under the 9th only and will not be commanded by you, if you are the external advisor or not."

Iemitsu got mad. "What?!"

Lussuria laughed "Shame! For you, that is! Hehe!"

"Normally, the boss and external advisor hold half of the Vongola Rings, and during the announcement of the successor, the complete Vongola Ring is given to the chosen seven. However, this time has become an exception. The seven lead by Xanxus-sama, chosen by the 9th, and the seven led by Natsu, chosen by the external advisor, Iemitsu. We prove which of you are worthy for the Vongola Rings by betting your life. The location for the battle is at Namimori middle school, late at night. We shall explain the details there. We'll be waiting at 11 o' clock tomorrow evening. Sayonara!" The two of them jumped away into the trees and disappeared.

Natsu called them but stopped because Xanxus glared at him.

Xanxus and the rest of Varia turned around and left. Natsu looked at Tsuna's retreating back, but was surprised when Tsuna turned around to look at him. Tsuna looked like he was debating on something to do. In the end, Tsuna ran up to Natsu and gave him a big hug. Iemitsu and Natsu's eyes widened.

"Good luck, Natsu." He laughed a little sincerely. "And trust me you're going to need it." Tsuna let go of him. He ruffled his blond fluffy hair and winked at him. Varia turned around to wait for him and Tsuna ran up to them. Everyone could hear them talking.

"Ne, Xanxus, let's buy some ice cream! I want chocolate! I also call dibs on shotgun!" Tsuna said.

"Ushishishi! The prince wants shotgun! I won't let you have it!" Belphegor yelled. "And the Prince wants Strawberry."

"Kyaa! Tsu-chan is so KAWAII!" Lussuria yelled. "And I want RAINBOW~ Ice cream~!" Lussuria wiggled his body and Natsu and everyone else was disgusted. Varia seemed used to it.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TRASH!" Xanxus yelled and threw a wine bottle that magically appeared at Squalo's head.

"VOOOIII! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU IDIOT BOSS?!" Squalo yelled as his head bleed unnaturally a lot, thought, Varia thought nothing of it. "I WASN'T EVEN TALKING!"

"Shut up, everyone! Xanxus-sama told you too!" Levi yelled which also earned him a wine bottle to his head.

"NE, NE, NE! LET'S GO TO THE BEACH!" Tsuna yelled as he pumped his arms into the air. The rest of Varia paused and thought about it and then pumped their fist in the air, excluding Xanxus and Mammon.

"YEAH! LET'S GO!" They stopped. "AFTER ICE CREAM!" They cheered.

Mammon sighed. "I don't get paid enough for this…"

And still, everyone could hear.

**Okay, so I was wondering if this should be a Xanxus x Tsuna or a brotherly Xanxus x Tsuna. And if it is a Xanxus x Tsuna, the most there will be is a simple kiss or kisses.**

**Review and tell me you answer, please~! And also, I was wondering that at the Future arc, should they go to the future or stay right here? Anyway you chose~! XD**


	3. Battle – A sun's pride

Tsunayoshi, Cloud Guardian of Varia

**Okay, so far for this fanfiction, the votes for Xanxus and Tsuna are…**

**Brotherly – 20**

**Lovers – 10**

**1827 - 1**

**All27- 1**

**I decided that there can be others because some like 1827 and thinks it cute with the two clouds, so!**

**So please continue to give me your votes! I may stop the voting in the next chapter or two. And as for the future arc, I decided to make them go to the future. I mean, it just doesn't seem right if they don't. And I realize that most of you have questions onto why Nana and Iemitsu abandoned him. It shall be answered in future chapters.**

**Questions - **

_**Q1: Will Tsuna be able to use Sky Flames too, just like Xanxus who can use Storm and Sky Flames?**_

_**A1: Yes, Tsuna will be able to use some Sky flames since it is in his blood but he is mainly Cloud due to the trauma of being abandoned in childhood.**_

**So, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 3 – Battle – A sun's pride

Tsuna and the Varia, excluding Xanxus and Mammon, ate their ice cream while watching the clock. It was fun at the beach and honestly, they didn't know when their got their bathing trunks on. Anyway, all of them just got out of the shower and sat at the dinner table at 10:30 watching and waiting excitedly for the time to turn 11:00 at night. They couldn't wait for the battle for the rings!

"Hey, Mammon, can you make time go faster! I can't take it anymore!" Tsuna wined, throwing his hands in the air, but nether less, continued eating his ice cream.

"Scum, let's just go now." Xanxus said, not in the least worried about how he looked eating meat loaf ice cream. "I'm getting tired of waiting. I want to beat up that Trash." Most of the Varia cheered in victory.

They walked out of their hotel room (The whole hotel which they controlled by force and threats) and jumped over buildings and houses silently to get to Nami-chuu. It wouldn't have taken long if it wasn't Varia who was doing this.

Belphegor threw a knife at Levi to annoy him. It caused Levi to fall slightly backwards and push Squalo. Squalo managed to catch his balance but not before he hit Mammon with his arm. Mammon was knocked down onto Lussuria. Lussuria was to say, surprised, but instead of showing his shock, he caught Mammon with his left hand and held his rainbow ice cream in the other but the extra weight being held in midair through him out of balance and he grabbed the closest thing to him, while letting go of the ice cream, which was Tsuna foot. Tsuna waved his hands, and ice cream, at the unexpected touch. He was surprised and accidently let go of his ice cream, making both vanilla _and _rainbow ice creams fly into the air.

Everything would have been fine after that if it weren't for one thing.

The ice creams landed in Xanxus's face.

…

…

…

Varia halts all movements.

…

"You scum." Xanxus said in a low threatening voice. Everyone shivered but was slightly amused. I mean, it wasn't every day you saw your scary terrifying boss with rainbow and vanilla ice cream smeared all over his face.

Xanxus yelled in rage. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL, TRASH!"

Varia ran away from their boss for their lives. Well, all except one. The Gola Mosca. The giant machine just calmly (If you could call it that. More like monotony) jumped over the buildings.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Natsu, who was carrying Lambo, got to the door for the top roof at Nami-chuu. They slowly opened the door, prepared for any surprise attacks but all they heard was yelling. Confusion got the best of them and they opened the door to see something unexpected.

Varia.

…

Okay, nothing unexpected there, but it was what they were doing, or more like what _one _looked like.

They saw Xanxus with a face full of rainbow and vanilla ice cream, Tsuna was in the corner crying, talking about his…ice cream…? Mammon was floating over Tsuna like a storm cloud, for Tsuna is depressed. Lussuria, Squalo and Belphegor were trying to get away from their boss. Levi was standing next to Xanxus, so he was the one that had the most wine bottles thrown at him. Xanxus was cursing and yelling at everyone. The Gola Mosca was just standing there.

It would have been funny…If it weren't for the fact that they were here to kill them.

"What…the…" Gokudera said in more confusion. Varia finally seemed to notice them.

"Oh! Natsu and four of his friends are here!" Tsuna said, capturing attention.

"The Trash." Xanxus said, stopping from hitting another bottle on Levi's head.

"Yo!" Tsuna said with a smile but it was washed away when he remembered _it. _He started tearing up. "MY ICE CREAM!" He yelled in Angus. –Cue sweat drop-

Natsu stared at his brother. He then remembered what happened after they got back home.

_~Flash Back~_

_After the Varia left, Vongola was engulfed in silence. Natsu gritted his teeth and looked at Iemitsu. He hated him. He always would. He betrayed him and Tsuna._

"_Why…?" Natsu said and his bangs covered his eyes. He rolled his hands into a fist. Everyone looked at Natsu. He then looked up and tears streaked down his face. "Why did you lie?! Why did you do that to Tsuna-nii?! You __**ABANDONED**__ him?! You bastard! I'll never forgive you!" Iemitsu look crestfallen and Reborn was confused and suspicious. "I just want to ask one question." Iemitsu looked at him. "Did mom abandon him with you?" Iemitsu eyes went wide and then looked away, conforming Natsu guess. _

"_It's time you told me who Tsuna really is." Reborn stated. Natsu looked at him still crying. He wiped his eyes and nose._

"_Tsuna-nii is my older brother. My only brother…" Natsu looked down and quietly said "The best brother anyone could ever ask for…" He then looked back at Iemitsu. "You bastard. You will never be my father. And neither will Nana." Natsu angrily walked back home with Reborn by his side, leaving the others. Reborn knew his student would be broken if anything else happened to him. He wouldn't push him too hard._

_Once Natsu opened the door, he was greeted by Nana._

"_Welcome back, Nats-kun! Did you find the kids?" She asked. Natsu just brushed past her, not answering her question much less look at her._

_Nana was confused at the action but just ignored the feeling of guilt that was oddly over coming herself._

_Reborn followed his student to his room. He watched at Natsu pulled out a picture from under his mattress. It had a younger Tsuna and Natsu sitting under a cherry blossom tree smiling. Natsu started crying more. He showed Reborn the picture and hid his face in his sleeve._

"_T-Tsu-nii…i-i-is the b-b-best b-brother i-I could…ever…a-ask for…" He started hyperventilating and Reborn didn't know what to do so he just stayed silent as Natsu's hand holding the picture shook even more. "W-we went o-on a t-trip to I-Italy…and…and…and..." He gasped for breath. "I-it was w-when…W-we w-were at t-the park…N-nana t-told Tsu-nii t-to w-wait t-there…N-now t-that i-I think a-about i-it…It d-did sound l-like t-they w-were l-l-leaving f-forever…" Natsu retreated the picture and hugged it tightly crying even more as snot ran down his nose. Reborn quietly watched as Natsu fell asleep holding the picture close, not letting loose of his grip. Reborn decided to let him sleep of the sadness._

_~End of Flash Back~_

The two Cervello women came out of nowhere, breaking Natsu out of his thoughts. Xanxus looked at them.

"Trash. Give me a napkin." He commanded and would have looked awesome (In Tsuna's opinion but Scary in Natsu's opinion) if it weren't for the ice cream all over his face. The Cervello handed Xanxus a pink napkin that they got out of nowhere and Xanxus wiped off the ice cream and threw it in Belphegor's face because he started it all.

The 4 Vongola's that were there started discussing about a mist guardian while Varia was just being the same.

"Now, Trash, let's do this." Xanxus said. Tsuna got out of his depression and jumped up and down.

"YATTA! Let's do this Trash!" He said happily even though there was nothing to be happy about, but he thought there was.

All attention turned to the Cervello. "All right. The first match will be the Guardian of the Sun." Most of Varia turned to Lussuria, who was looking at Ryohei smiling, and Vongola turned to Ryohei, who was pumping his hands in the air yelling.

"My, my, so that little boy is my opponent." Lussuria said. Ryohei narrowed his eyes at Lussuria.

"We shall now commence the first battle of the Ring Conflict. Please look that way." One Cervello said as they pointed to the right. They all turned to see a two lights to shine on a tall ring box.

"W-what is that thing?!" Natsu yelled.

"It is a special ring designed for the battle that we prepared." The same Cervello said. The other continued.

"This ring is specialized for the Sun attribute. We will be setting up a unique combat area for each battle."

While Natsu panicked, Bel just laughed.

"The Prince could afford that thing. Cost a penny compared to the Prince." He gloated.

"It's just a waste of money buying it." Mammon countered.

"Sempai, it suits you." Yamamoto said to Ryohei while looked at the ring with a smile.

"With the ring, there's no way I could lose!" Ryohei said as the put his fist together.

"I really can't believe this is happening. This is so scary!" Natsu said. Not that anybody was listening. He crouched down nervously and saw Lambo sleeping on the floor in a really weird position. Natsu sighed.

"I really wish I could be you. Not know what is happening." Natsu said to a sleeping Lambo.

"They really are pathetic. Don't bother yourself." Squalo said. "Just let me handle it. I'll cut them all to pieces in five seconds flat!" He said and readied his sword until he noticed Levi staring at him. "VOOII! WHY DO YOU KEEP GLARING AT ME?!" He yelled.

"Ushishishi. There seems to be someone watching us, Mammon." Bell said to Mammon, who was floating next to him.

Mammon sighed. "And they're not even paying a fee." Tsuna giggled at Mammon and his money problems.

"Sun guardians, please assemble in the ring." The Cervello said as Lussuria and Ryohei went into the rings.

Lussuria waved at the others. "I'm going to play now! Bye-bye!"

"We'll be enjoy ourselves." The squeaky voice of Mammon said.

"Just get it over with." Squalo said and put his arms on his hips.

Tsuna looked at Natsu's group and saw them doing some sort of group hug thingy. And whatever gay thing happened there, Ryohei was happy and ready.

At the very bottom of the school, Iemitsu and Basil knocked out a Mafioso.

"It seems Nami-middle is completely sealed off by 9th men." Basil said.

"The school grounds have been completely sealed off from the outside world." Iemitsu said. "But at least I'm going to watch." If anyone would listen closely, they would have heard the breaks in his voice.

Back to the Sun battle, both suns' showed their rings to the Cervello.

"No mistake." They said. "They are the real half Vongola rings.

"The rules are that the rings will be hung from your neck. Your goal is to take your opponents ring from their neck. You continue to fight until a forfeit or death." They explained.

Ryohei ripped of his shirt, showing his abs. Lussuria ran up to his with sparkling eyes. Ryohei was surprised.

"Oh my, Oh my! You have a pretty nice body!" Lussuria cooed. Ryohei and Vongola were disgusted but Varia was used to it. "You're just my type!" He wiggled his butt. They felt like they were going to puke.

"W-what?!" Gokudera said and all of them had priceless faces. Tsuna chuckled behind them. They turned around in surprise. They never saw him move. They thought he was on the other side with the Varia. Even Reborn didn't sense him.

Tsuna laughed and showed them a picture of their priceless faces with his phone.

"Let's just watch, shall we?" Tsuna said and hugged Natsu around the waist, not letting go. Natsu just smiled.

"I just decided, I will take you home!" Lussuria said.

"There aren't many people who can fight back against Lussuria." Mammon said.

"I'm just going to win fair and square." Ryohei said with his boxing gloves on as he got in his boxing pose.

"That pose is for boxing." Lussuria said. "That's not the trend these days!" He said and removed his coat, wearing a sleeveless black shirt with black pants, and taking a stance. "Using my ultimate fighting style, Luss-chan shall defeat you using Muya Thai."

"Seems that Varia's sun is a Martial Artist. Guardians of the sun have always had strong and powerful fists and legs if you look back through history." Natsu and the rest listen to Reborn, sans Tsuna, who already knew

"Good luck, Luss-nii!" Tsuna called, still hugging Natsu around the waist. Natsu wondered if this is what it feels like to be a bigger brother to your older brother because, right now, Tsuna was acting really childish.

"Of course, Tsu-chan! My! You are so cute!" Lussuria said to Tsuna. Lussuria then turned back to Ryohei. "You are no match for my Muya Thai with your Boxing."

"I won't let you insult my boxing!" Ryohei yelled but Lussuria simply laughed.

"Battle for the Sun Vongola Rings, Lussuria from Varia vs. Ryohei from Vongola: Battle start!" The Cervello said at the same time.

Lights flared on from the roof of the boxing rings, blinding most people.

Vongola covered their eyes to hide their eyes from the blinding light. If they could look, they wouldn't even be able to see the competitors.

Natsu yelled in pain. Tsuna just smiled, not even covering his eyes and just looked straight ahead. Reborn watched Tsuna closely. Even he had to cover his eyes and here Tsuna was, looking ahead with a smile. Tsuna seemed to notice that Reborn was looking because he looked and Reborn and gave a small wave motion with his hand, keeping one hand around Natsu. Reborn che'd.

"This ring was made especially for the guardians of the Sun. It is a coliseum created by a faux sun." The first Cervello said. Natsu just complained about not being able to see.

"I'll lend you my sunglasses." Reborn said holding out dark tinted sunglasses. Natsu turned to see that Yamamoto and Reborn were already wearing some, looking badass.

"T-thanks…" Natsu said and put to sunglasses over his face to see. His eyes adjusted and he was able to see the others. Ryohei was struggling to open his eyes.

'_I can't see! I won't be able to fight like this!'_ Ryohei thought. Before he knew it, he was being kneed in the stomach. "Gyaa!" He screamed in agony.

"Luss-chan was already wearing sunglasses so he was already adjusted to the lights. He's been through extreme lights, even greater than this and had to adjust to them completely so this is absolutely nothing. Please do not forget that, even though this is newly made and is brighter then what people out of the underworld can create, we are the Varia and can create even brighter. We have money (courtesy of Mammon) and power." Tsuna said, informing his younger and friends.

As if reading Natsu's mind, the Cervello looked at Natsu. "Contacting a guardian during battle is not allowed and if done so, the other team shall win the ring." They said making Natsu go into silence.

Not being able to see his opponent, Ryohei was forced to punch blindly, looking for Lussuria. Lussuria just laughed, thinking that Ryohei was more his type with a wonderful body.

When Ryohei punched to the left, Lussuria ran over to his right and punched him in the face. "Over here!" He said, knocking Ryohei to the floor. Ryohei immediately stood up with one knee still connecting to the floor.

"I'm starting to love your body more and more! My favorite is the wasted, cold, unmoving body!" Lussuria said with a lopsided grin and licked his lips.

"That pervert." Gokudera stated.

Ryohei stood up and ran up to Lussuria. "Knock it off!" He said and punched Lussuria in the face, causing him to fly back. Squalo's, who had sunglasses along with Varia, stepped back a little.

Bel kept on smiling. "Lussuria sure likes to play." He said and Mammon spoke.

"He didn't 'Get hit', he wanted to get hit."

"Be gentle!" Lussuria said as he flipped over and landed on his feet.

"W-what?!" Ryohei said, surprised. Lussuria jumped silently in midair and aimed for Ryohei. Right when he was over him, about to attack, Ryohei sensed him and aimed a punched.

Instead of hitting skin, Ryohei immediately felt metal and pain.

"Ahhh!" He screamed and flew back to the ropes then fell to the floor. Lussuria laughed.

"I reflect adversity back at you, as a sun guardian should." Lussuria said. "My left leg has metallic knee guard composed of steel." Lussuria said showing the knee, even though he knew he couldn't see."

"Ryohei's body is being quickly dehydrated due to the light from above. His fist is also badly hurt." Reborn informed.

Ryohei panted on all fours. Ryohei stood in front of with his hands on his hips. Everyone watched in silence.

"Stand like a man, Kora!" A voice from above said. Everyone looked up and saw Colonello floating above with Falcon holding him. He looked down at Ryohei with his arms crossed.

"It's that brat of the Arcobaleno!" Squalo yelled as he looked up to see Colonello. _'Why the hell is he here?' _He thought.

"It's about time…for you to show him you real strength, Ryohei!" Colonello said. Ryohei panted.

Lussuria watched thins with interest. He knew Colonello trained Ryohei. He watched as Ryohei stood up, saying "I've been waiting for those words, Master Colonello!" Lussuria smiled at his words. He knew Ryohei was strong. But he wouldn't give up. Never. For boss, he shall continue until the end, even if it means death.

"Don't stop now, Trash." Xanxus spoke for the first time until the ice cream incident.

Lussuria looked at his boss and smiled. Xanxus was so loving (In his own way). Then he heard another voice.

"Don't give up, Luss-chan!"

He looked the other way to see Tsuna smiling at him, giving his courage.

Lussuria looked back at his opponent. He would go don't without a fight. And it seems that Ryohei thought the same.

Lussuria noticed that Ryohei's sweat was evaporating. _'He must be more tired than I thought.' _He thought, though knew that he would not give up.

"You won't last long under these lights." Lussuria pointed out. "Our bodies were developed differently." Ryohei stood higher, not willing to give up. "You punches cannot do any damage. You are nothing but dirt underneath me."

Ryohei barely stood up on his legs. "I know that. But you are not entirely right…I can't punch you…with my left!" Ryohei yelled as he raised hid hurt left face. Lussuria heard Reborn and Colonello explain that he didn't use his right hand since training. There must be something that he hiding, Lussuria thought, something that he's planning to use later on…

"This arm here…" Lussuria heard Ryohei mutter loudly, "Can over take your power." He exclaimed. Lussuria watched and listened as he weakly stood up, but still, he stood. Almost nobody he fought could be that when fighting him.

"Oh! This is going to be so much fun!"

'_I have to win.'_

"This is hilarious!"

'_For boss…'_

"That's perfect!"

'_For Tsunayoshi…'_

"This is going to be so fun!"

'_For Varia!'_

"It doesn't matter how much power you've been storing up, you can never beat me! It's pointless to even fight me!" Lussuria suddenly duplicated around Ryohei. He circled around Ryohei and Ryohei looked around with still closed eyes, as he tried to sense him.

Lussuria stopped and punched Ryohei, flinging him back once again.

Ryohei stood up again and faced Lussuria. "I'm fine." He assured a scared Natsu.

Lussuria, once again, started his attack and before he knew it, he was being punched in the face.

"Maximum Cannon!" Lussuria heard Ryohei yell as he flew, flipping over to his feet before he hit the side of the ring.

Lussuria shrugged. "Would have been more effected if it was a solid hit!"

Natsu yelled out what was on his mind and Tsuna laughed.

"Luss-chan is the best mama ever! He puts up such a good example to the kids!" Tsuna said, completely serious.

Natsu looked at his brother, who never let go of him the whole battle. Natsu would usually be more cautious of enemies, but he felt as though he could trust his brother. And he also knew that Tsuna cared much for Varia. He felt him squeeze his waist when Lussuria got hit.

Natsu looked back at the battle.

"No…I did hit." Ryohei said.

"W-what?!" Natsu yell in shock.

Suddenly, Lussuria looked up as he heard glass breaking. He saw that a portion of the lights were broken and glass fell. Ryohei started punching and soon, all the lights were broken and he could see again. Lussuria also noticed that Ryohei was still only using his right hand.

"Now we can fight equally!" Ryohei stated.

"It doesn't matter! I just can't believe the pressure created!" Lussuria said in shock, mostly to himself but everyone could hear him.

"Lussuria, look at his body." Bel said and Lussuria took notice of his body. He saw that salt crystals surrounded the boy.

"Salt Crystals!" He voiced out. "I see! When the sweat was evaporating, only the salt remained. You gathered the salt in your fist shot it like a gun." Lussuria smiled as he explained.

Ryohei went for a punch but Lussuria vanished. Seconds later, Lussuria appeared on top of his head.

"Hohohoho! You making me laugh too much!" He said "My abs will split!"

Ryohei flung his arms above him to capture Lussuria's legs but Lussuria vanished once more and landed some feet away.

"I can easily do something like that!" Lussuria said and appeared behind Ryohei, throwing a punch but Ryohei narrowly dodged it.

While Lussuria almost punched Ryohei, he gathered Ryohei's sweat and when his fist hit the air, some extra glass from the lights broke.

"He indeed is Varia quality." Reborn said and Tsuna nodded enthusiastically. Lussuria overheard and flashed a smirk.

"What is Varia quality?" Tsuna and Yamamoto asked.

"We are an assassination group with a 100% record. Are missions are impossible for mere humans." Tsuna said, cutting Reborn off, for he wanted to explain. "No matter where or when…The 'Devil work'. People call this 'Varia quality' with awe and fear." Tsuna finished off.

Lussuria looked back. "As expected from you, Tsunayoshi! Well said!" Tsuna gave a flashy grin.

"Do you see the difference between us now?" Lussuria asked the bleached hair middle school student. "This is so great that this is now just a game, not a fight."

Ryohei just took his stance. "Tell me this is a game after my right hand punch!"

Lussuria jumped up and down. "You just don't get it! I just copied your punch!"

"You never know until you try." He countered back.

"Well said, Ryohei, Kora!" Colonello praised. "Maximum Cannon is an attack that releases all cells. Though, the energy hasn't gathered at his fist. Condense all your energy to your fist, Kora!"

"Here I go. Extreme!" Ryohei ran toward Lussuria. Right when he aimed a punch, Lussuria vanished and, once again, there were many duplicates.

"You cannot overcome me!" Lussuria said from all over.

"He's faster than before!" Natsu said.

"It's like a split-form spell!" Yamamoto said.

Ryohei concentrated. "There you are! Maximum…Cannon!" Lussuria held up his knee and Ryohei hit the metal hard.

"Ahhh!" He yelled in agony and fell to his knees.

"That sounded wonderful!" Lussuria swayed his hip while laughing and humming.

"The cell transfer was only at 90%" Colonello said, still in air. "He must be at his limit."

"Hurry and finish up!" Squalo yelled. Lussuria turned to him.

"My, how impatient!" Lussuria said in a scolding voice. "You don't have to tell me too!" Lussuria helicoptered his arms. "It's over!" He said in a taunting voice.

"Onii-chan!" An girly voice said.

Everyone looked back to see a girl with short golden hair panting and another girl with long black curly hair. Behind the girl with golden hair was a little Chinese girl.

"K-Kyoko-chan!" Natsu yelled in surprise. Tsuna hugged him tighter.

All of a sudden, Iemitsu popped up. Varia growled and Natsu looked away.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, still not looking his way. Iemitsu had a grim look on his face.

"The girls were looking for Colonello." He said with a small crack in his voice and he saw Tsuna glaring at him, holding Natsu even tighter, who was looking anywhere but him.

"Kyoko, this looks dangerous" Hana, the girl with long black hair whispered to Kyoko.

Kyoko ignored her friend and ran up to the ring.

"Onii-chan, why? You're hurt all over!" She asked and Lussuria bent down.

"Are you this boy's little sister?" He asked. "Perfect timing. I'm about to deliver the finishing blow." He smirks at Kyoko's scared face and stood.

"Onii-chan! You promised you wouldn't fight!" Kyoko said. "Onii-chan!"

"Stop, Kyoko! It's dangerous!" Hana said. Kyoko just stepped forward. Ryohei suddenly moved.

"I did promise…but I said 'If it's going to make you fight…then I won't…lose again!" Ryohei stood up with power raiding all over him.

Lussuria jumped up. "Let's end this, shall we?!" He soared down like and eagle with his knee in front of him.

"This is… The real…MAXIMUM CANNON!" Ryohei's hand connected to Lussuria's metal knee.

Both screamed and Ryohei's fist broke the metal, connecting with Lussuria's knee, send him flying back.

Lussuria landed on the floor. "I-I can't believe it! It broke!" He said in shock.

"It's over. Lussuria's finished." Mammon said. "He has no way to stop that punch."

"That pervert makes me laugh." Bel said smiling. Colonello soon left with Kyoko and Hana.

"It was a good fight." Ryohei said to Lussuria. "Now, hand over the ring peacefully." He held out his hand.

Lussuria panicked. "No! No! I can't I have to fight! Until the end!"

"Wow…The tenacity…" Natsu muttered. Reborn cut in.

"That's not it." He said and Natsu turned to him in question.

"J-just hurry! I can do it!" Lussuria said nervously.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Ryohei asked confusingly.

Suddenly, something hit Lussuria in the back. Everyone, san Varia and Reborn, stared in shock.

"W-what?!"

"As expected from the Gola Mosca." Mammon said. And they turned to see that the giant machine had smoke coming from its finger tips.

"He shot…" Natsu started.

"His own companion? What's going on?!" Yamamoto finished. Reborn piped up.

"'Kill the weak.' This is also why the Varia is so strong. Lussuria panicked because he was afraid of that." Varia from the other side chuckled.

"Hey! Hang in there!" Ryohei was about to help him until one of the Cervello cut in front of him and the other checked Lussuria's wounds.

"It is no use to help Lussuria. He's dead." The other Cervello said and was about to finish until Tsuna cut in.

"Hahaha! No he's not! What are you talking about?" Tsuna smiled good naturally. "Mama-Lussuria! Wake up!"

Everyone was silent and looked at Lussuria. When they believed that Lussuria was dead, he moved.

"Uh…I'm awake…Tsu-chan…" He managed to choke out.

"Haha! See! I told you! Luss-chan!" Tsuna smiled and Lussuria kneeled on his good legs and smiled a bit. "Now we have to get Luss-chan to our hospital!" Tsuna finally let go and walked into the ring. He gently took of the sun ring and handed it to the Cervello. He picked up Lussuria easily. Reborn eyes went wider. Natsu seemed to notice and gain the attention of Yamamoto and Gokudera when he asked.

"What's wrong, Reborn?"

Reborn stayed quiet for a few seconds, watching Tsuna as he walked out of the ring with a smile and Lussuria at his side, and spoke. "Even Hibari would have a hard time to carry Lussuria. No, actually, he wouldn't even be able to pick him up an inch." They looked at Tsuna with shock that just smiled at them and waved, making them even more shocked. He's only helping Lussuria with one hand. He must be stronger than they thought. They were snapped out of thought when the Cervello talked.

"Sasagawa Ryohei is the winner of the battle over the Ring of Sun." One said. "That is the final battle for tonight. Starting tonight, we shall announce the following night's battle."

"Vooiii! Let me fight next!" Squalo yelled.

"We shall (VOOIIII!) announce it now." She said.

"Tomorrow night's battle shall be…"

"Thunder."

"The battle between Guardians of Thunder."

I-pin tried to wake Lambo up but he wouldn't budge.

"Meet us tomorrow night." The Cervello handed Ryohei the ring and jumped away and the Ring crashed, broke, and fell. Tsuna handed Lussuria to the Gola Mosca and hugged (Attacked) Natsu from the back and the same time Kyoko and Hana came back and yelled for Natsu. Tsuna immediately got on the defensive and hugged Natsu tighter. Iemitsu had a grimace with sadness evident in his eyes. Only Hana seemed to notice Iemitsu and it left her wondering who this mysterious boy hugging Dame-Natsu was.

"A-re? Who is this, Natsu-kun?" Kyoko asked as she tilted her head. Tsuna glared at her.

"I'm Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short. I'm Natsu-chan's older brother." Tsuna didn't bother to ask for her name. She was Kyoko Sasagawa, Ryohei's younger sister.

"Nice to meet you! How come I didn't see you at your house with your parents?" She asked making Iemitsu wince and his guilt grew even more.

"I don't live there. And they're not my parents anymore. Natsu-chan's my only blood family." He replied, not glaring anymore, sensing the girl was not a threat. Iemitsu looked away and gritted his teeth. Varia just watched in silence.

"Oh…Ah! I almost forgot! what was Onii-chan really doing?" Kyoko was so caught up in talking to Tsuna so she asked him. Natsu got worried. What will he do? Tsuna could either tell the truth or lie but if he lied and didn't say what they said, they'd be done for.

"Sumo contest." Tsuna _and _the Varia said at the same time, surprising Natsu and everyone else. How did they know?!

"Oh, I see! It didn't seem like it!" Kyoko smiled and Ryohei and Hana soon left after Ryohei put the ring together and Tsuna put it in the box, though, Hana was still suspicious. Everyone (Vongola) just waited until they were gone and let out a huge sigh.

"How did you know we lied and said it was a sumo contest?" Natsu looked down to his brother, who _still _wasn't letting him go.

Tsuna shrugged. "I don't know. Luck guess?" Varia just nodded. Tsuna let go of Natsu. "We have to go now! Bye-bi~" Tsuna said with a peace sign and vanished with the Varia.

It turned silent once they left but someone shot it with his green gun.

"I think…Varia isn't what we thought it was." He said and everyone silently agreed. Soon the all left.

They have to dreadfully wait for the next night to come for the battle for the Thunder Ring.


End file.
